Bad, Bad Angela
by freddykre
Summary: It's, like, two years after the last episode. Jordan and Angela are going out, and Angela forgave Rayanne. Brian and Angela are better friends. Angela starts doing bad stuff, and hanging out with Jordan a bit too much. Eventually an AngelaBrian story. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL, or any of its characters, but I might make up a few.

Summary: it's like, two months after the first episode, Angela is dating Jordan, and she also forgave Rayanne. Brian and Angela became better friends. Angela starts doing bad stuff, and hanging out with Jordan a bit too much. Eventually AngelaBrian like most my stuff.

Written in Angela's POV

CHAPTER 1

I'm sneaking out of my window to meet Jordan again. It's freezing, and I'm not wearing much, just some barrowed clothes from Rayanne. My outfit consists of a black tank top, a black mini skirt, and black high-healed shoes. I would me more scared of Brian looking out of the window and seeing me, if only I wasn't wearing all this black. Or If I didn't know that Brian went to bed at 11:00. Don't ask. I've been waiting outside 20 minutes, where is he. I'm about to go back inside when I am greeted by his headlights. I get inside his car and rub my hands up and down my arms to keep me warm. "You're late, I was getting cold."

He kisses me, a warm kiss. "You weren't getting worried?" he smiles.

I kiss him back, "Nope, just cold." He drives away and 10 minutes later we arrive at The Loft. It's a familiar routine, but this time before we start kissing more he talks to me.

"Ya' know, Angela, we've been going out for a while and…"

"And?"

"And it's not really…going anywhere…ya' know?"

"You want to break up with me?" I swallowed hard, expecting it to be something along the lines of yes.

"No. I just think we should, like, take it further"

I know what he means, but I just to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"Like…sleep together."

_Of course I'll sleep with you. _"I don't know, I might not be rea—" He interrupts my fake decline with a long hard kiss. When I climb back into my bedroom I am a different person. I don't look, or feel any different, except for a tingling feeling all over, but I am.

I wake up, and I'm still tingling. I have to be at Brian's house in ten minutes, so I don't have to ride the bus. Brian has his license, and his parents bought him a car. Jordan knows that Brian and me are friends, and he doesn't mind Brian, so he lets Brian drive me to school. But he makes sure that Brian knows that I am his girlfriend. I still find all of that remarkable. Jordan Catalano, biggest one-night-stand in the school, is going steady with me. Just me, no one else. I take a two-minute shower, change, grab a granola bar, and head over to Brian's house. He's waiting for me outside of his car. "Your late," he says climbing into his car. He still thinks it's his duty to take care of me, so I give up and let him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to set my alarm." I think he is taken aback by my lack of insults, because he pauses for a moment before starting his car.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think I'm just a little drowsy form over-sleeping. Why do I look bad?"

"No! You look g…f-fine. You're just…different today." I think to myself, _you have no idea._ I want to tell him how different I really am. I want to tell him everything. But I can't. Something won't let me. So I don't. We ride in silence the whole way to school.

I find Rayanne and Ricky in the halls and drag them into the bathroom without a word. "Whoa, Angelica, what's up?"

I lean in and whisper to them: "I slept with Jordan."

Rayanne practically screams, "He de-verginized you!" She was ecstatic, but Ricky looked more concerned.

"When did this happen?" he holds onto my wrist.

I look down at his hand, kind of confused at his action. "Last night…" I look over at Rayanne to share a glance, but she is jumping around, grabbing random people by the shoulders.

"Did you tell Brian?" Ricky is acting strange.

"No, why would I?"

"Well he's your friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to report to him every ten seconds."

Rayanne jumps in, "Are you serious!"

"Yes, Rayanne, I am." I turn my attention back to Ricky. "Why do you care if Brian knows?"

"Well, he's the same, if not more, of your friend then we are."

"OK…well why do you care?"

"I don't…really. I was just thinking."

"OK…I have to go to class." I kiss them both on the cheek and head to class. Oh no. I have this class with Brian. I see Brian in the hall; he smiles at me. I fake a smile back. We get to the door at the same time. Of course, he waits, and lets me go in first. I fake another smile, say "thank you," and sit down. He sits down next to me.

"So," he says, "What's up?"

"Brian?" I look at him with a serious face, and his smile turns into a frown.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something…after school."

"OK. Are you OK?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I don' say it in a rude tone. It's more of a quiet tone. He doesn't say anything else, and then class starts five minutes later.

When I see Jordan in the hall I fall into his arms. He hesitates, before petting my head. He pushes me away a little so he can talk to me. "Hey, my band is gonna practice at The Loft later. Want to come?"

"What time?" I ask, making sure it's not right after school.

"Five."

"OK. You can pick me up at five."

"Why don't we just go somewhere after school?" he smiles at me.

"I have something to do after school." I don't smile back.

"OK. Do you need a ride?"

"I have a ride."

He steps away from me, not smiling anymore. "OK. See you at five."

"Yo Catalano!" one of his minions is calling him.

"I got to go." He walks away, so I walk to my next class.

After school I see Brian standing by his car. I get in without acknowledging Brian. Brian got in quickly after me. "You wanted to tell me some thing?"

"Yeah. Um…is there any reason…that you might not like me dating Jordan?"

He paused, "Um…no, no of course not." He put on a fake laugh for me.

"Are you sure? Like maybe you're telling Ricky something that you're not telling me."

He looked almost insulted. "What would I tell Ricky that I wouldn't tell you?"

"I don't know…something about me." He looked down at his hands on his lap. "Brian?"

"No…no, of course not." He gave me a weak smile. I returned it with an equally weak smile.

"OK. Lets go." The rest of the way home we made minimal conversation about bands we didn't like, and cafeteria food. When I got home an angry little sister greeted me.

"Why does Angela get to go out all the time? She doesn't even have to show you her homework before she goes!" Danielle screamed across the house.

"Be cause, I don't have to drive her." My mom, Patty, said screaming back as she walked to the front door. She smiled at me. "How was school sweetie?"

"Um…good, great."

"That's good."

My sister came prancing up to me. "Are you cheating on Jordan with Brian? Because your in his car a lot."

"Of course not Danielle. Besides its none of your business."

"That means you are," she said as she skipped away.

"Yeah well you were adopted," I screamed back at her.

5:00 came and Jordan picked me up. We didn't kiss when I got into the car, because my mom could see us. When we got to The Loft I was the only girl there, which was a surprise. Usually there were a lot of temporary girlfriends there. There was no practicing while I was there, just arguing, and throwing fits. By 6:00 we were all lounging around. I was lying on Jordan. He passes me a bottle so I drink out of it. I choke, "Ew, what is this?"

His minions laugh. One of them says: "Keep drinking, you'll figure it out." Those are the last words I hear clearly for the rest of the night. People keep handing me bottles, and at one point someone hands me a pill. He tells me not to swallow it. I don't know what it is but I do what he says anyway. I stumble out of Jordan's car at 10:00. It's not unusual for me to get home at 10:00 so I don't worry. Jordan drives away, and I see Brian taking out the trash. He can obviously see I'm tipsy. I think he asks me if I'm right, and I answer with some rude or sarcastic remark. He pretends he needs a book from me and walks me to my room. He gets me into my bed, then turns around to leave. I think I tell him something like he's my best friend, and I love him. He knows that it's just the alcohol talking, but I'm not so sure.

I guess Brian set my alarm because it wakes me up, blasting in my ear. I have a screaming headache. I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I take a 20 minute long shower, change into very comfortable clothes, take some Motrin, and skip breakfast. When I cross the street Brian's is waiting by the passenger side of his car. He opens the door for me. I get in without saying thank you. He closes my door very lightly, and does the same with his door. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," he practically whispers. I don't say anything. "I'll just take that as a yes."

"How do know so much about hangovers?" I ask him.

"Even though my parents are old, they still have parties." He pulls into the school parking lot, which I am not ready for today.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Brian turns off his car and looks at me. "You want to skip school?"

"Please? I don't want to go in there."

He starts his car. "Fine. Where do you want to go? Do you want me to take you to your house?"

"No, my parents might come home."

"Well then where do you want to go?" I look at him, knowing he can read my eyes. "No, we can't go to my house."

"Why not, your parents won't be home."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is."

"No. If your parents see my car, they'll know something is up."

"Then park it in the garage." He looked at me. I made a subtly helpless face. He looks at me, and I know I win.

"Fine." He drops his hand on the dashboard.

"Ow loud!"

"Sorry." We drove to his house in a peaceful scilence.

**Ok, that was just chapter one. R&R. If it sucks, do tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL blah, blah, blah.

**R&R! Please? Oh, and I'm adding an insightful Angela thought. Yay. And, the only reason patty was screaming (I forgot to point out) is because Danielle was on the other side of the house. (You know how she likes to run around while she's arguing.)**

CHAPTER 2

Even though Brian and me are friends again, I haven't been in his room for a _long _time. But it's not like his room was a big deal or anything, just a normal room. It had an old, crappy computer, a camera, a telescope…regular Krakow commodities. But, I like it; it's nice and cozy. And there aren't any screaming colors to add to my slowly fading headache. I lay down on his bed, my shirt inches up over my stomach. Brian's trying not to notice it, but I can tell he can. I sit up, and scoot over to make room for Brian. He sits down next to me, and I let my head fall on to his shoulder. He's getting uncomfortable. He stands up, "You should probably get some sleep." He starts to walk over to the chair across from the bed, but I grab onto his shirt to stop him. He sits back down, and looks away from me. I turn his head so we are looking into each other's eyes. We start kissing. Soft at first, but then I push him down onto his back. I move his hands to my hips, and he jumps up, and backs to the other side of the room. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" I ask him and sit on my knees.

"Because you…you're not yourself."

I smile at him, "What do you mean? I'm still Angela."

"No," he walks around the bed, sill keeping a distance. "You're not you. You're different." He walks out of the room, and leaves me alone on his bed. I close my eyes, not allowing myself to cry.

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up and it's 11:36. I walk downstairs, and Brian is sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, and his thumb and forefinger are on his eyes. "Headache?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. "Because Motrin worked for me."

He talks to me in an annoyed tone, not bothering to open his eyes. "I don't have a headache, I'm thinking."

"Sorry," I say softly, but I don't think he hears me. "Brian," I say in a hurt tone. "You know, you kissed me too."

He opens his eyes. "I know. And it was the wrong thing to do. You have a boyfriend, and I'm not him."

"You're right." I grab my backpack and coat, "You're not."

X+X+X+X+X+X

I walk to school. Not because I want to go to school, but because I need to see Jordan. I hope he didn't choose to skip today too. I'm looking around for a while, a half an hour, when I see him in the halls. I walk up to him and hug him. "Where were you today?" he asks me.

"Does it matter?" He looks at me with a strange expression. "Lets get out of here."

He looks at me, and smile, "Ok, where to?" I just smile at him. I run my hand down his arm and walk away. He follows me. We get in his car and drive to the loft. I guess all the 'stuff' is already there, because he goes into a room, and comes out with a couple bottles and a thermos. He hands me a bottle. I drink despite the horrible taste. It burns all the way down my throat.

"What's in the thermos?" He hands it to me so I drink it. It's even worse than the first one. I take a few more swigs of it and start to get dizzy. I stop drinking from the thermos, and drink from the other bottle. It doesn't taste any better, but it isn't as intense. I haven't had as much to drink as last night, but I'm really tired for some reason. "I want to go to sleep," I tell him. He finds me some blankets, and I drift off. I wake up. "What time is it?"

Jordan looks at his watch. "3:20" he says, as if its no problem. I have another headache, but it's not as bad as the one I had this morning. I have to get home.

"You need to drive me home. Now."

"Why?"

"Because school ended over a half an hour ago."

He thinks for a second then looks at me. "Oh, yeah." I run outside to his car, and he walks behind me slowly. He gets in his car and takes the time to buckle his seatbelt. He starts the car, adjusts the rearview mirror, fixes his hair in it, and then moves it back to its normal position. My mouth hangs open, he is acting like I'm not here, and the only person he needs to be worrying about is himself.

He finally pulls his car up to my house, I run out, and into my house. "Now Angela, I told you, if you are going to meet someone after school, tell us first," my mother says walking into the room, not even looking at me, but she still somehow knew it was me walking in the door.

"Oh yeah mom," I say out of breath, "sorry I didn't know I was breathe meeting someone. I'll tell you next time breathe promise."

"OK." She eyes me suspiciously. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just was…running."

"OK…"

"I'm gonna go…to my room. Bye."

X+X+X+X+X+X

Those drinks didn't agree with me. I'm in the bathroom upstairs, puking my guts out. Only one or two times, but uh, is it nasty. I go to my room and lay down. I don't know if I have homework, but I don't care either. Homework seems so useless now. I all I care about now is being with Jordan. He makes me feel…complete. His friends aren't that bad either, now that I've spent time with them. "Hey Angelica."

I shoot up from my bed. "Oh my god! Oh. Rayanne? Where did you come from?"

"Um, outside? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Well you did miss school today. Plus, you've been acting—"

"Different! I know, I got the lecture from _everyone _I know!"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Wow. _Rayanne_ is asking if _I've _been drinking."

"Whatever, I'm out."

"Fine then, just leave!" I shout at Rayanne as she shuts my door. I start to cry; I lost two of my best friends in the same day. But I don't want to loose my friends. I pick up the phone and call Brian. I could always just walk across the street, but if he doesn't want to talk to me, I won't waste walking across the street. I have a headache. Mrs. Krakow picks up. My voice is shaking. "Is Brian there?"

"One moment. _Brian! Telephone! _Here he is."

"Thanks."

"Hello?"

"Brian?" My voice breaks, I'm crying.

"What's the matter?" His voice is serious.

"Am I a bad friend? Is there a reason I keep screwing everything up?"

He pauses, probably contemplating over whether he should lie or not. Chooses to lie. "What? No, no of course not."

"You've said that three times today."

"What?"

"You keep saying 'no, no of course not'"

"Oh. I guess it's just reflex. Are you OK?"

"Quit asking me that!"

"Sorry. But seriously, do you need…anything?"

"Will you come over here? I want to be able to see you. Make sure you mean it when you tell me you don't hate it."

"Sure. I'll be right over."

X+X+X+X+X+X

We're lying down on my bed, my head on his stomach for a pillow. "So you're sure you want to be with Jordan?" There he goes again. Taking care of me.

"Yeah. At least I think so. When I'm with him I feel so…good."

"Yeah, but when your with him you're drinking, doing drugs…"

"I only did one drug, thank you very much."

"What was it?"

"…I don't know. But still, being with Jordan makes me feel good."

"But he's a bad influence. I mean, like, I think it's good that you're happy with him but…if it means hurting yourself—" I star laughing. "What?"

"I can't believe we're not, like, screaming at each other. I mean, almost every time we talk about Jordan, it ends in this big loud fight." I keep laughing.

"Yeah. But that was when I…"

I prop myself up on my elbow to talk to him. "When you what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

I smile at him. "Really, what?"

"Um…" he smiles too, maybe out of embarrassment, "I used to argue with you so much about Jordan…because I was jealous of him. You were always obsessing over him…I wanted to be the one you obsess over." I smile at him and lay my head back on his stomach. Half of me is wishing he never told me that, and half of me is kind of proud that a guy would argue with me…over me. But now I have to figure out if he still likes me, or if he's over me.

"Brian," I say sarcastically. "Are you saying you're not jealous anymore? That your over me?"

He laughs, but his answer is not sarcastic. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe not."

X+X+X+X+X+X

My alarm wakes me up. I'm about to get up and take a shower but I remember it's Saturday. I try to go back to sleep, but it doesn't work. Do you ever just lay in bed, really tired, and plan how your gonna work you whole life out. It seems so easy in my mind, but not when I try to do it in…real life. I have nothing to do. I can't do my homework, because I don't know what it is. I can't call Rayanne, because she's still asleep. Maybe Brian's up. But he might think I'm obsessed with him, because I keep calling him…and making him come over, and trying to make-out with him. I can't think of anything else to do, so I go downstairs and watch stupid infomercials. The one I'm watching is a knife that comes with a whole lot of different knifes, and a pair of scissors. The scissors can cut through a penny! Tell me, what would be the point of having scissors that cut through a penny? My mother comes downstairs and finds me. "You're up early. Is something wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong if I _choose_ to wake up early?"

She raises her eyebrows and gives me a look. "Forget I said anything."

Long awkward pause "Did dad leave for work already?"

"Yeah. Big party for breakfast, he needed to get everything set up early."

"Oh. What about you? Are you off to work?"

"Yes. Oh, was Brian sick yesterday? I noticed he didn't give you a ride home."

I try to think of a really good lie, when I think of the obvious one. "Yes, yeah. He, um, had a fever. So Jordan gave me a ride home." Why did it take me so long to think of that?

"OK, well, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

**OK, that's it for this chapter, if it sucks, or even remotely sucks, do tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter 3 is up. Now is the time where everyone gives me a loud applause for my work on the story…or not. **

CHAPTER 3

After my mom leaves for work I walk over to Brian's house. I know he'll be awake, I bet he wakes up at 6:00 every morning just for fun. I don't know how he does it. I knock on his door, and he answers, looking the same as every morning: like he woke up hours ago. He backs away so I can come in, before either of us says anything. We sit in his TV room, because his parents are at work. When we're all settled in, not exactly next to each other, but not across from each other either, he finally talks. "So what's up?" he asks as casually as he can, not very casual.

I respond, a million times more casual than him, "I woke up early. I was bored, and I assumed you were awake, _and_ was right."

"I see," he says, trying to use the same tone of voice as me. I laugh at him, he laughs back at me. It's like this for hours. Just talking back and forth, about meaningless things, obviously enjoying ourselves. Then I see Jordan's car pull up by my house. I stop in the middle of my sentence, and get up to get a better look. He gets out of his car and starts walking toward my house. My face lights up into a smile, and I run out of Brian's house to greet him.

"Whoa, Angela, where did you come from?" He is obviously surprised, but I'm glad. He looks cute when he's confused.

"Brian's house. I woke up early, and he was the only one I knew would be awake."

"Oh." He only says this, and we get in his car and drive off. I don't even say goodbye to Brian, and as I look back at his house, I see that he noticed too. We are driving around for a while. I'm about to ask, when he talks. "Are you going with Brian behind my back?"

"Am I _going_ with Brian? No I'm not_ going_ with Brian! He's my friend, am I not aloud to talk to my friends now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm, let me think…yes!" By now the car is parked in some ally. He leans over and tries to kiss me. I push him off, "No, get off of me."

"What?" he tries to kiss me again, but I push him off again. This time he unbuckles his seatbelt, and pushes my back against the window. I try pushing him off, but he's pushing too hard.

"Get _off_ me! Seriously Jordan, I don't want to!" He doesn't listen. He's taking off my shirt. He doesn't care that I'm struggling. "STOP!" I scream. He sits up. "Just take me home."

"Fine." We don't talk the rest of the way home. I wait until he drives away, then I walk over to Brian's house, instead of mine. He opens the door, and I fall in his arms, my head against his chest. He holds me, and we stay like this for a while. One hand still on my neck, he walks me to the couch. We sit side-by-side, and I lean my head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"He was 'in the mood,' and I…wasn't."

"So he, like…"

"Held me down, tried to take my shirt off."

He doesn't say anything; he just runs his fingers in my hair. I look up at him. He's looking straight forward, thinking, I guess. I look at him long enough, so he glances at me. Our eyes meet, our lips lock. We sit there, not moving a muscle, not our lips, not our lungs; I don't even think our hearts are beating. After a few minutes of just sitting like that, we pull back. We're speechless, and I can see he's a little uncomfortable, so I talk first.

"So, do we…have any important homework?"

Brian laughs. I think half out of nervousness, and half, just because he thinks it was funny. "Um, no big assignments. But you did miss a really interesting guest speaker," he says sarcastically.

"Oh really?" I ask, pretending to be interested, but we both know I'm faking.

"Totally…well actually it was kind of sad. This girl came in, she was like, 20, and she had a 5-year-old son. I guess she was raped or something." My face goes pale; I jump up and run out the door to Brian's car. I know he will follow me. He does. "What are you doing?"

I pull on the passenger-seat door, but it's locked. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and throws them to me. I drop them because my hands are shaking so much. I unlock all of the doors and Brian gets in the drivers seat. "How could I be so stupid?" I think to myself.

"Where are we going?" Brian asks.

"You need to take me to the department store." I'm breathing heavily, but Brian doesn't know what's going on.

"Wait, why the department store?" he asks. I don't answer, I just let him drive.

When we get to the store I get out of the car, and Brian starts to follow me, "Please, let me go alone."

Brian hesitates, but gets back into the car.

X+X+X+X+X+X

I wait until we get back to his house to show him what's in the bag. We're both sitting on the couch when I show him. "You've got to be kidding me," he gets up from the couch and starts pacing around the room. "A pregnancy test? How could you let him not use a condom? Do you even know you're pregnant yet?"

"Will you quit shouting at me? I know I did a stupid thing, but you don't have to rub it in my face. And, no I won't find out _naturally _for a few more days. It's none of your business anyway."

Brian calms down. "I know. But I've always thought of it my responsibility to take care of you, when things happen and you don't want to tell your parents."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out. Can I just do this thing?" I ask holding up the Clear Blue Easy box.

Brian nods, and walks me to the bathroom, where he waits outside.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"It's been ten minutes," Brian shouts through the door.

I don't respond, I just check the test. When I come out of the bathroom I'm as white as a ghost. Brian checks the test, and then checks the box. Then checks the test again, and checks the box one last time. After the results register in his brain his face goes as white as mine.

"Maybe its wrong. It's too early to tell anyway, isn't it?"

I don't say anything. I just fall on the couch. Brian comes and sits down next to me.

"We can go to Planned Parenthood. Talk to the counselors there, and try to decide what you want to do with the baby. Or, if you already know I can help you with whatever it is."

"Thanks Brian. But now is _way_ too early to decide what I want to do with 'the baby.'" I remember my conversation with Rayanne last night and I get up."

Brian slowly gets up after me. "What's up?" he asks.

"Can you give me a ride to Rayanne's?"

"Yeah, sure."

When Brian pulls up to Rayanne's apartment building I can't will myself to get out of the car.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asks.

"Can you just wait in the car for me? You can leave if I'm in there too long."

He nods his head a little too much.

"Really, I want to go in alone."

"O_K._"

I knock on Rayanne's door, and she answers without much enthusiasm.

"Hey," she says looking around like she'd rather be doing 800 other things then talk to me.

"Rayanne, I'm sorry." Rayanne continues to look around uninterested. "It was stupid, what I said…and I really wish I hadn't said it."

"But you did," she says quietly, looking down.

"I know. And it was really stupid and a apologize a million times, but that's all I can do."

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, who knows what you were on when you said it."

I laugh, "Yeah, um, one more thing…I'm pregnant."

Her eyes bug out of her head. "…What? You're kidding? How can you be pregnant? Didn't he use a condom? It's Jordan's right? Did you tell your parents? Who drove you here? Oh my god, what are you gonna do?"

I grab on to her shoulders. "Well first I'm gonna answer the 50 non-stop questions you asked me."

"_This is serious!"_ she screams.

"I know, I'm sorry. Now, to answer your questions. I'm pregnant, no, I had sex, no, yes, _NO_, Brian, I have no idea."

**Okay, short chapter, but I'm tired and my back hurts and I want to get this over with. Next chapter is probably going to be a different scene, because I don't know how to end this one. KPF, you guessed that she was pregnant, now I'm mad at you. JK, you reviewed, and I can't be mad at any reviewer. HAHAHA, HEHEHE, I'm a hyper, so are we.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! Wow, I haven't updated in forever, blame it on my teachers! I think I might be able to write this chapter straight through, though, because I just made a really good mix. The reviews are awesome, and my back doesn't hurt! Wow, I'm going a bit exclamation point happy. Umm…story (unveils curtains with hands, or magic, or whatever). And, hey it wasn't a very different scene, I thought of something.**

CHAPTER 4

When I leave Rayanne's building I see Brian leaning on his car, staring off in space. When he sees me he practically jumps up, "How'd things go with Rayanne?"

"Good, I guess. She forgives me."

Brian nods, "Yeah, that's a good sign."

I grab my hair and pull, not too hard though. "God, I was so mean to her. Then she just forgave me, without much explanation either. I am so lucky…not the pregnant thing, the friends thing."

"Yeah, Rayanne's cool."

"I'm talking about you too, Brian."

We're driving now. Brian turns to look at me and nearly crashes into a poll. "Me?"

I let out a short laugh, "Yeah, you. Don't act surprised, you've been here for me this whole time."

"So are you gonna tell Jordan about…you?" Brian likes to change the subject when it's on him.

"Maybe. I don't really see why, though. It's not like I want anything to do with him anyway. And it's not like he'd do anything."

Brian pulls the car over to the side of the road. He looks at me. "Are you gonna tell your parents?"

I let out a long breath. "Oh, god, I don't know. I'm gonna have to, or they'll find out by themselves and I'll get in even more trouble. Uhhh, god, why did this have to happen? Why was I so stupid?"

Brian puts his hand on my shoulder, "You weren't stupid. He was…he is."

We stay like that for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Then I lean in and kiss him. Hard. He pulls back.

"What," I ask, "you don't want me or something? The fact that I was with Jordan just labels me trash?"

"No! It's just, you're not thinking normal right now. Tomorrow, when you get yourself together, you won't want to kiss me. You'll just want it to be the way it was yesterday."

"You didn't seem too concerned about kissing me this morning."

"I know…but I should have, you were upset then too then."

I sit up and look forward. He starts driving again. "God, I hate that your parents are psychiatrists."

He laughs and keeps driving.

X+X+X+X+X+X

We go back to Brian's house, because he knows his parents won't be there.

"Briiiiiiaaaaaaaaaan…" I wine, "…will you help me with my geometry? I have a test Friday and I have no idea how to do _anything_."

Brian smiles. I think he's happy just to be back to normal…just like he said. "Yeah."

We walk over to my house to get my stuff. I cross my fingers that my parents won't be there. They aren't, and I'm glad. I can't face my parents. Something might slip. We get my stuff and leave, back to his house. We walk up to his room without saying a word to each other. He explains all of the formulas and equations, gives me ways to remember them. I look at my watch and it's 5:00.

"Oh, crap, I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow, though…OK?"

"Yeah…if you need anything else, just tell me."

"Thanks Brian, but I think I'm good." I pick up my things, and start to walk out of his room and he stops me.

"No. I mean, like, ever. You don't have to hide anything from me, I'm here for you, OK?"

"I think you've proved that already, but thanks." I walk downstairs, and out of his house, not looking back, afraid of saying—or doing—something that I'd regret tomorrow, or whatever Brian said.

I get back to my house, and my mother just casually waves to me as I walk up to my room. It makes me want to laugh, or cry—I'm not sure which—at her clueless-ness.

I shut my door, turn my depressing music way up, and let all the thoughts in my head disappear. All my thoughts of Jordan, all my thoughts of Brian, all my thoughts of my parents, and what was growing inside me. One thought pops into my head: _Would it make this any better if this were Brian's baby?_ I don't know where that thought came from, or why I didn't ignore it, but it stuck with me. Would my parents hate me any less if I was impregnated by a straight A student who I've known all my life, then if it was a failing student with a failing band and a failing life? Now a million questions, all on this topic, are popping into my head. Does it matter whose child it is, or will be? If it did, which situation sounded better? If it was better that it was Brian's child, would he say it was his? Would I say it was his? What if it was his (even though it _definitely_ not)? Would he marry me, support the baby?

I turn my music up louder to drown out the thoughts. I think I hear one coming into my head, so I turn the music up louder. A few minutes later there's a loud knock on my door. I turn the music off.

"Yeah?" I ask.

Danielle comes in. "I've been shouting for you for forever. Dinners ready."

"Oh…ok…what time is it?"

"It's 8:00," she says, her face going 'duh'.

"Wait, how?"

Danielle rolls her eyes, and stomps down the stairs. "Why do I have to have a weird sister? Why can't I have a normal one, who walks me home from school, Like Stacy does?"

_How did 3 hours pass? Did I fall asleep thinking? Wait, shouldn't my music have stopped? _I look at it. It's on repeat. _Oh. Well, how did I fall asleep without knowing…or did that many thoughts cross through my head? Oh well, I guess I'll never know._

Dinner is good. Cooked by the master chef, my father. There was no conversation, which was weird, because usually people will make something up to talk. My mother has been more quiet than usual today. Now she speaks quietly.

"Angela, I got a call from Camille today. She was in the department store." _Oh no._ My dad looks at Danielle and she leaves the room, goes up to her room. "She says you were buying something, she didn't think it was for you. Do you remember that?"

I nod my head, a stray tear falling down my face. Both my parents know the outcome of the test from that one tear. And know who it was for.

My dad speaks up. "How could you let this happen? We didn't even know you were sexually active—"

My mother butts in, "You know you can tell us anything. You should have talked to us, you know we would have—"

"Talked me out of it."

My mother shakes her head, like she was disappointed by my answer. "No, I wasn't going to say that."

"But you know it's true," I say. "But it's not like I was planning on it. It wasn't an appointment that I scheduled and had work it out with you first. It just happened. And I'm sorry. And it's not fair to call me "sexually active" because I only had sex once…but I guess that's all it takes. And I'm sorry, and I was going to tell you, but I was scared. And I still am scared and I don't know what to do, and I need help." Streams of tears are running down my face now. My mother runs over and hugs me, while my dad walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll help you honey," my mom says, crying now too.

"Of course we will," my father says, and I can hear him crying in the back of his throat, not wanting to let in out. Seeing—or at least hearing—my parents like this makes me cry even harder.

My parents let me go to bed, my eyes red and swollen. They say their going to talk to me in the morning, and I'm half grateful, and half dreading it. It's only 9:00 so I call Brian.

He answers, and when I say "hey" he can hear in my voice that I've been crying.

"What happened? Do you want me to come over?"

"Can you climb through my window?"

"Sure…I'll be right over."

In about 2 minutes I hear him tapping my window. I let him in, and sit down on my bed. He sits next to me, and when he sees my eyes he hesitantly puts his arm around my shoulder. I fall into him.

"My parents know. They know I'm pregnant, and tomorrow they'll know that I've been drinking. A lot." His grip on my shoulder tightens.

"Are they OK? Are _you_ OK?"

"They're better than me."

"Angela, even though your parents know, I still want to help any way I can…how _did_ they find out anyway?"

"Cherski's mom gossips almost as much as her." Brian laughs and hugs me tighter.

X+X+X+X+X+X

I wake up, this morning, in Brian's arms. I fell asleep _again_ without noticing. I wake Brian up. He sees me and smiles. Then he realizes where his is, and jumps up out of my bed.

"How did we fall asleep?"

"Don't ask me," I say casually. I don't think he likes my tone.

"What if your parents saw us? What if my parents looked in my room and couldn't find me? Do you know how much trouble I'd be in?"

I sigh. "I know. I'm sorry, but I'm sure if they do get mad at you I can explain what happened. Your parents like me."

He laughs, "No they don't." I look at him, confused. He explains. "They think you're a bad influence on me. They think that you'll, like, use me. Or something."

I laugh. "Well you should get back home. Can you climb through your window?"

"Yeah," he starts climbing out mine, "I'll see you." I grab his arm and he turns around to look at me. I kiss him. Not as hard as before, but not as soft as that morning either. It lasts for a few seconds and a softly pull back.

"See," I say, "I didn't change my mind."

Then he leaves, and I lay back on my bed, lips still tingling. Then drift back to sleep, with thoughts of pregnancy nowhere near me, and thoughts of Brian all over.

**OK, that took longer than I thought, but I wrote it, and that's what matters…I think. I hope you all liked it, because if you didn't, then I'll cry myself to sleep every night, thinking of the previous chapters and where I went wrong…R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I'm back. OK, I don't mean to be…insane, but don't you find my little comments before and after each chapter hilarious? When I re-read them I do. But, of course I crack myself up. Anyway, I just wrote a new chapter for 2 of my stories, so I'm hoping this chapter comes as easily. Though, it probably won't cause I don't like writing as the parents. And, omg I have no idea what I'm gonna do. See, _I_ still haven't decided what's gonna happen with the baby, cause I don't really know what Angela would do, but I'm going to try to be as realistic as possible. Ugh, I have no idea, but oh well. Here-a-go. PS, this will be a bit shorter than the other ones, I have to many things to write, plus schoolAH!.**

CHAPTER 5 

I wake up, again feeling like a zombie. There is a light rap at my door, and I know it's my mom. "Come in," I say. My tears from the night before are gone, and I hope they won't come back.

"Angela, sweetie. I think today, if you're up to it, we should try and decide what you want to do with the baby."

"Yeah, OK. Where's dad?"

"He had to go to the restaurant. But, don't worry, I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine with him."

I nod at her, not really sure if I agree. "So, where are we gonna…discuss?"

"Right here. You sister is at her friend's house, so we'll have some privacy. So. Do you know all of the options?"

"I think so."

"OK. Have you thought about it at all?"

I have. It's the only thing I can think about. "Kind of. I just—I'm pretty sure I don't want a… ya know, an abortion."

"Are you sure? Child birth is painful, especially for someone as young as you."

"Yeah…I don't know. Maybe I do, but they're really expensive, aren't they?"

"Well honey, if that's what you want to do, we can pay for it. And if it's not what you want, then we can do something else. There are tens of thousands of couples looking to adopt. But remember, this is your decision, OK?"

I can't think about this. It's not that I don't want to, but my mind won't let me. It keeps wondering off, always to one place—Brian. "Can we, um, finish this talk later? I can't really think right now."

My mom nodes and silently walks out of the room and shuts the door. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you come over again?"

He obviously knows that it's me. "Yeah, sure. Do you want me to climb in through the window again?"

A smile somehow forms on my face. "No, I think the door will be fine." I hang up the phone without saying another word. I want him here. He always manages to make things better. A few minutes go by, and there's a knock on my door. It's my mother.

"Honey, Brian's here to see you."

I smile again. Just his name makes me feel better. "Yeah, let him in." He walks into the room and sits on my bed next to me. I speak before he can say anything. "Can we just talk about something random? Just something that has as little emotion tied to it as possible?"

He smiles. "There was a spider, swear to god, the size of my fist on my wall."

"The size of your fist, huh? I'm sure of it. Did you scream and cry like a little girl?"

"Oh yeah, totally. I mean, what else would I do?"

I smile at his ability to come up with the worst stories. I didn't know before today that he had that power. I kiss him, and this time he doesn't do anything to stop me. My neck is about to break because he's still sitting up straight and I'm trying to reach his height. He finally leans down, and I use that moment to keep him there. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean back on to the bed. He pulls away and sits up.

"Whoa. Slow down, that's what got you into this mess isn't it?" He laughs, he thinks he's making a joke, but not to me.

"Fuck you!" I scream at him. He jumps back a little startled. "You have no idea about this 'big mess' so just stay the fuck out of it!"

"Wait, Angela, I didn't mean to say that. I just—"

"I don't care what you did or did not mean to say. I care about what you did, in fact, say. So don't talk to me about what you meant to say, because I know there's not a little evil…gnome in there," I point to his head, "changing things up and spitting out words."

"OK, I know I said it, but I'm really, really sorry. I didn't think, I tried to be funny, which I'm not I know that, and I just messed up. I'm sorry." He waits for me to do something while I wait for something else. It doesn't happen.

"Bye," I say waving my hands towards my door. He walks out with his head down. I collapse back on to my bed and fall back asleep.

X+X+X+X+X+X

I wake up just before my mom knocks on my door. "Honey, Brian's on the phone."

I sigh, "Tell him to go away."

My mother raises her eyebrows and ducks out the door. I lay my head down just before my mother sticks her head in again. "He says it's really important."

"Tell him I don't care, then hang up." Again, she ducks out of the room with her eyebrows raised.

A few minutes go by and she's back in my room. "Honey, your father's home. Do you think you're ready to think about this and talk about it?" I nod and she shuts the door. A few seconds later she and my father come in.

My father kneels down beside my bed to be at eye-level with me. "Honey? Have you decided what you want to do with the baby?"

"Um…I think. I think I want to have an abortion."

My mother nods a bit too much, like she's trying to assure me that she's fine with it. "OK. OK, we'll take care of it honey. Don't worry about a thing."

But I still worry. Because even as they say they're going to take care of everything, that's not possible. Because I brought this on myself, and there's no way this can be dealt with without some suffering from me.

X+X+X+X+X+X

I hear my mother over and over. "No, sorry Brian, Angela's asleep." He has to stop calling if he ever wants to speak to me again. After about an hour of lying around (and maybe 20 minutes since Brian called) I pick up the cordless phone, bring it into my room and lock the door. I dial Brian's number, and it doesn't finish it's first ring when he picks up.

"Hello?" he asks frantically.

I'm silent for a moment. "Brian."

"Angela, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"I don't care. I want you to let me talk right now." He's silent. "I'm getting an abortion. My parents are setting it up, I guess. I want you to know, I don't care if we're friends or not by then, but I want you to be there."

He waits a moment before he speaks, making sure I'm finished. "I'll be there." He starts to say something else but I hang up the phone. He doesn't call back and I'm glad. The next number I call is Rayanne's. She picks up and I instantly tell her everything that has happened, and that will happen. She sympathizes, we hang up, and I fall back asleep. Finally tired of loathing myself I get out my homework, and finish everything, due or not. I suddenly have a thought—well more of a picture. I have never really considered it before, but randomly the idea enters my mind. I quickly push it out, it's ridiculous. But as I fall asleep I can help but wonder: what would it feel like to have a razor cut through my skin?

X+X+X+X+X+X

I wake up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and orange juice. It takes me only a moment to realize the smell is much closer then I had imagined. My sister stands next to my bed holding a breakfast tray. "Mom says you didn't eat anything yesterday. Is that true?"

I groan into my pillow before sticking my head up to look at her. "Not entirely."

"OK, so you _did_ eat. Because people can't go the whole day without eating."

I hold back the urge to correct her and instead thank her for bringing me the food. She modestly says that our mother told her to, but I can tell she's smiling as she turns away.

I eat breakfast slowly, savoring the taste. My father obviously made this, which means he got to work late. I smile. The idea I had last night was silly. I have a great life, and a great family. Everybody has obstacles, and that's just what this is, an obstacle. No reason to go to measures like that. A take a long shower, get dressed and make my way downstairs.

Danielle pops up in front of me, smiling sweetly. "Brian came over…he talked to me."

"Congratulations. When did he come over?"

Danielle sways from side to side, as if she holds the secret of the universe in her breath. "Just a few minutes ago. He asked for you. I just told him you didn't feel good."

"Thanks." I grab my jacket. "If mom asks, can you just tell her I went to Brian's?"

She sighs. "I guess."

I walk out the door, deciding to ignore her attempts to make me feel guilty…whether they were in my imagination or not. I cross the street, paying no attention to the angry car that wants to pass by me. I cross the street without so much as a wave of apology; I'll never see them again. I ring on Brian's doorbell and he answers the door after a few seconds. We stand still awkwardly, neither of us speaking, nor moving. He eventually steps back, opening the door wider. I step in giving him a slight nod. The list of what I would give to make everything back to normal goes on and on in my head. To have just followed my heart on that one fateful night; I never should have gotten into his car. Tears that I didn't even know existed soak my face. Brian takes me in his arms and I break down. What seems like years of emotion floods out of me, while I shake in Brian's calm, comforting arms. I never want this moment to end. Never, never, never…

**OK, I've decided that was the second to last chapter…congrats, you're reading the first non-oneshot story that I've ever even come close to finishing.**


End file.
